mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelia Adamantine
'''Caelia Adamantine '''is a former soldier within the Turian Hierarchy, a field archaeologist, and an explorer within the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund. Biography Colonial Kid Caelia’s mother Alixia worked as a senior designer at a clothing company on Altakiril. It designed clothes for both military and civilian market. While the company was commissioned to do the next uniforms for the local military police, she attended a meeting with the officers. That was when she met Pontus Adamantine, a lieutenant working as a detective. Alixia was dumbfounded by the detective’s sense of respect and humor, and Pontus loved her designs beyond simple appreciation. The two fell in love, and they decided to marry after staying together for half a decade. The first child was born on their fifth anniversary, in 2140, which they named Caelia. Everything changed when Pontus was stationed on a Hierarchy dreadnought. All he could do was to visit his family during shore leave. Because Caelia almost never saw her father after her third birthday, she could not bond with him well. Instead, her bond with Alixia became stronger than a normal child. Her mother would care for her very well, providing her with a healthy diet and an exercise habit. This was also when Caelia learned the value of beauty and style from her. Her mother would encourage the little child to draw, and she would and give simple but effective feedback. Thanks to Alixia, little Caelia became adept at expressing herself through artistic means. After a few years, Alixia taught her daughter about the world of clothes. Caelia learned the value of beauty, family, and altruism from fashion, and by extension her mother. She would work there as an apprentice, and only after her mandatory service could she work there as a full employee. Her first projects consisted of flamboyant dresses with unnecessary details sprinkled throughout. Most clients would stare at the clothes with disgust, and the nearby citizens’ attitude discouraged Caelia to design such clothes. After all, other turians’ content was above the satisfaction of creating one fancy dress. Consequently, she started to design simpler dresses, and this style grew on her. In Service of the Hierarchy Just like every turian at the age of fifteen, Caelia left her family to enter the boot camp. She was not mandated to do that, but her father’s military career encouraged her to join. During training, her superiors encouraged her to have a supportive role. She learned to disrupt the enemy and eliminate them from a distance. After the initial training, she was assigned to guard a local archaeology museum. The museum housed a variety of artifacts, ranging from ancient turian writs to presumably Prothean statues. Among these, one Prothean vase grabbed her attention. Caelia was in love with its simplicity and artistic beauty, so after her shift she would gaze at it. Every day she uncovered another aspect of it. Other artifacts followed soon after; the turian would carefully observe each one in her spare time. Thus, Caelia’s interest in archaeology was a result of one simple deployment. First Contact War The next months of her service were not the most pleasant. Caelia was assigned to a scouting vessel in early 2157. A small group of ships was sent to investigate the activation of Relay 314, including the ship she was on. According to Citadel law using inactive mass relays was illegal. Caelia thought it was a false reading, just like some of her fellow comrades. Instead, they encountered with a new species. Humans. The first contact quickly escalated in a conflict, the first shot fired by her species. Caelia wondered why anyone would dare to shoot them back, as their role was equivalent to the police. The turians had the strongest military in the galaxy, so these creatures were either overly reckless of unaware of what was to come. Caelia found their defensive attempts petty, and while she could empathize with the humans’ obliviousness their aggression needed to be punished. Eventually, the turian forces besieged the nearby human colony of Shanxi. Following the intel about a special squad stationed there, Caelia and a few other support officers were deployed with a few gunships. Their objective was to destroy the nearby resistance group, no matter if they were these elite soldiers or not. Using their superior position, their equipment, and the element of surprise, the gunships were able to wipe out the majority of human soldiers. Deeming them defeated, the turians backed down. They had limited supplies, so each unneeded minute aboard the gunships was a waste of resources. The support group managed to take a human prisoner, a young man who spoke words they could not understand. Caelia saw the pure fear in his eyes, and his genuine yet unbridled emotions left a scar in her mind. Humans were not simple creatures; they were truly sentient just like turians. She was interested in this new species, especially their archaeological history, but then was not the time to focus on these interests. Eventually, the squad deemed him useless and sent him back to a civilian prison. Shortly after the incidents, the Council intervened, preventing an interplanetary war between these two species. Caelia’s service ended a few months later, with little to no action after this incident. Caelia’s impression about this new species was flawed at best. She found their immediate aggression folly and their attitude reckless. After she remembered the way her mother introduced her to art, her opinion about this race slightly changed. Instead of disregarding her work completely, Alixia had shown her how to do things right. The humans may have been negligent about the galactic law, but this did not mean that they could not learn. If this species was able to learn how to use mass relays, they must have had enough mental capacity to understand simple rules. Caelia felt the need to help these humans understand the galactic society. Understanding Humanity A decade after humans were introduced to the galactic society the humans were granted an embassy on the Citadel. Some turians were assigned to Earth to create a stable bond between the two species. As a witness of the Relay 314 Incident, Caelia chose to have a part-time job as an observer. Although her job was not the most challenging one, she felt the satisfaction of helping not only the Hierarchy but an alien species as well. Her duties included giving speeches, attending conferences, and organizing bonding events for veterans. Earth’s rich history of diverse civilizations intrigued her more than turian worlds, as most of her worlds had been being researched for centuries. This planet, however, was something new. Humans had more secrets to be unraveled. Following her interest in this new exotic planet and the impressions left by the prisoner, Caelia continued her education on this new planet. She was accepted to study at the University of Cambridge via an exchange program and got her PhD from the same university. Alongside her archaeology education, she started to get training to use a monomolecular machete, thinking that it would assist her and keep her fit. For a world on the other side of a dormant mass relay, Earth was peaceful and beautiful, and this started to plant doubt inside Caelia’s previously obtained values. Caelia had tried to help the humans, but there might have been more species to try the same. What if these species were trying to venture beyond to find other races, only to fail? They would surely need a hand if that were the case. Would not the previously established galactic rules prevent their development? Earth was not all sunshine and rainbows, however. The unfortunate incident between the two species had its problematic consequences. Most of the time, the general environment was not hostile towards her, but the Alliance had premonitory forces determined to protect these innocent aliens. Caelia was scared at first, thinking that the humans on Earth were filled with hatred and disgust. Over time, more Council species visited Earth, creating a better atmosphere. Caelia predicted that humans could only learn from her, but this new species surprised her. Over time, the turian decided to learn their language instead of resorting only to her translator. Thanks to her surroundings and a bit of hard work, she obtained a mixture of received pronunciation and her native turian accent. The locals’ fondness of tea affected her as well, as she liked this exotic plant’s taste when made healthy for her physiology. Her coworkers started to call her Diamond after her fair and shiny carapace, and it stuck. Each day was a new experience, as she would travel across the planet to extract new artifacts. Earth itself had become her one massive study field. Even after her social service ended, she continued to interact with the locals in an inquisitive manner, learning something new every day. Even on this planet, her relative beauty among turians had become a problem. Caelia would spend time at a dextro-friendly bar during her education. Two humans and a turian would stalk her after she had left. When she noticed their strange behavior, she stood up to them. This resulted in a drunken brawl nearby a dark alley. Caelia managed to beat all of them, but she was not untouchable. The fight visibly scarred her carapace despite her intentions to hide them as much as possible. This was not the first time she was badly affected by her beauty, but it was the most significant. After this fight, Caelia remembered that she must not let others take advantage of her innate beauty. It might have been a simple change of mind or something more complex, but the humans had changed Caelia. Although she had retained most of her judgemental attitude and orderly lifestyle, these aliens’ instinct of exploration had intrigued her. This was when an HMEF agent approached her and introduced her to the new project. While Caelia was wary of the way it violates the rules, she could not say no. What if there were new, beneficial creatures and new artifacts to explore? The humans had ironically changed her from a force against exploration to an explorer. Personality Caelia is like a well-cut diamond at work: strong, resilient and beautiful. She uses her body instead of her face as the main means of communication. The only time she is seen talking at work is during lectures, and only then every word is spoken just because she needs to. The turian takes her job very seriously, usually refraining from interacting with anything she does not have to. Meanwhile, the turian likes to keep records of everything she has done in her life. These are likely to be results of her culture. Consequently, she does not like anything that stands in her way, including pirates, slavers, treasure hunters, or even an innocent slacker. Despite putting aside almost all social behavior while busy, Caelia is quite an approachable person outside of work. Inside the icy blue eyes lies a caring and altruistic person, who may do anything to protect her friends. She likes to hang out with others, so she will have more and better reasons to solidify her alliances and make more friends. Even her sense of humor is melded by these good intentions. Caelia does not like and approve of jokes that may harm others, but she is always up for refreshing with a well-earned laugh. However, getting to the friendly point is not the easiest one. Caelia may be a welcoming person, but earning her trust is quite difficult. One has to spend a long time should they want to delve deeper into her knowledgeable, experienced mind. Whether or not she is friendly to a person is a mystery from the other side, further supported by her professional and eloquent way of communication. The turian has become a circumspect person over the years, carefully looking at her situation before acting her deeds. Her attractiveness had caused problems throughout her life, so Caelia does not disclose anything unless they are quite close to her. Not only does she despise wearing revealing clothes, but she also tends to keep her secrets to herself. Although Caelia’s first contact with humans was not pleasant, she appreciates their fashion. Following her designer mother’s preferences, she tends to appreciate simpler clothes. Other than the humans’ ideas about simplicity, the turian likes the asari’s interpretation of their own fashion, showing relative broad-mindedness. Caelia looks down on humans despite her pleasant experience on Earth. She believes that they need to be active in the galactic community for longer before holding anything important in their hands. The turian treats humans just like how she treats her acquaintances; they need to earn her trust if they want to end her disdainful stare at them. Physical Description As a result of self-care and exercise, Caelia is a fit turian. She stands tall at 7’1” and weighs 250 pounds, rather slim for a turian. Her general build shows traces from the active service, but her build since then had changed. This disparity can be traced back to her civilian life after the boot camp, when her goal was to look aesthetically pleasing rather than strong. As expected from a turian, her back and waist are supportive with dense muscle tissue, and this contributes to her slow yet striking gait. Caelia takes pride in her light gray carapace, that looks harmonious next to her light brown skin. Despite the damage she had endured over years, orange colony marks cover parts of her carapace. Her face plate also emphasizes a pair of blue eyes. She compares them to the use of blue minerals in ancient Earth statues. As a result of years of experience, Caelia learned how to speak English without her translators. Her accent is a combination of turian and Received Pronunciation, the most widely taught accent. From an outsider, she sounds like a corvid mimicking that human accent; as her bird-like vocalizations are apparent in her speech. Caelia likes to be stylish, and her clothing choices certainly reflect that. Her most preferred outfit is a plain lilac dress with striking navy blue details. Humble gloves of the same color adorn her general look, which has a built-in scientific interface to assist her. She almost always uses silver or light blue accessories, which may harmonize with her light gray carapace and light blue eyes. Due to their similar color, her eyes are further emphasized with this dress, standing out even more than they would otherwise. Armament During her service, Caelia leaned on a fire support role, learning how to disable the enemy. She is trained to use a Krysae with little modifications in its scope for easier use. Her need to clear out debris encouraged her to train to use a monomolecular machete, which she usually does not need to use in combat. The turian cares that the weapons’ colors to go well with her armor piece. Her rifle sports a shade of bluish gray, while the machete is colored light brown. Caelia’s armor of choice is a customized medium Explorer armor, its changes being mostly on the aesthetic side than anything functional. It is filled with many pockets, mostly around the arms and legs. As someone who pays great attention to her clothing, she chose its colors specifically to look good. Her omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Invasion, Decoy, Energy Drain and AI Hacking, and she typically carries a set of EMP Grenades with her when exploring dangerous areas. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Explorers Category:Archaeologists Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund Category:Turian Hierarchy Category:Soldiers